onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Skypieans
Skypieans are the people who come from Skypiea and live on Angel Island and other islands in the sky. The Skypieans are mostly a non-aggressive race who live peacefully on the Sky Islands. They use dials for everyday use such as cooking. They have wings similar to the ones found on the backs of the Shandians. They greet each other by saying 'Heso' (which is Japanese for bellybutton) often while putting their hand against their head and sticking two fingers up. Appearance They train their hair to grow like the antenna of an insect from a young age. Their wing style is very different from Bilkans, styled closer to the Shandians wings. Their wings tend to have shorter feathers that are slightly less in number than a Shandians, often these feathers are thicker and more rounded. They are so close that at times the wings appear to be identical. They wear more simple civilian looking attire then the Shandians and Bilkans. Inter-species Relationships Though peaceful, because of their devotion towards their ruling cast and their value of Vearth, long ago their ancestors entered a war with the Shandian over their homeland, one which lasted 400 years. When the Bilkans came along, they witnessed their cast system being abused by these new comers and many of the Skypieans suffered under Enel's leadership because of his power. While the relationship with the Shandians was healed at the end of the war, leaving them to see if time would tell if the two races could get along, the remaining supporters of Enel were banished. Strength While seemingly phyically weaker then the other sky races, they are more organised and are the most civilised. There strength is in their more caring nature, their organisation and their resource access. Essentially, since they stole Skypeia from the Shandians' ancestors they also held one more strength - Vearth and with it also the Shandians homeland. Of the Skypieans featured, none displayed any signs of Mantra. Beliefs They follow the Leadership of their ruling governor (whom they call 'God'). They rarely question the actions of their ruling caste, even when faced with the fearsome Enel. To the Skypieans, the ground from the Blue Seas below (which they refer to as 'Vearth') is sacred as plants do not grow without it in Skypiea. Like the Shandians, they see no value in gold since they value Vearth. History The Immigration to the Blue Star Skypieans originate from the moon, along with the Bilkans and Shandorians leaving behind their friends the Spaceys. When resources on the moon were used up they, along with the Shandorians and Bilkan, moved to the Blue Seas. At some point the three races seperated and became what they are today. Song of the Holy Land Skypiea was "blessed" when the homeland of the Shandians, descendants of the Shandorians, was blasted up into the sky. Their God immediately claimed the land as his home and a bloody war began between the two races.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 292 and Episode 189, The start of the war. Enel Several years before the current storyline of One Piece, their current God, Gan Fall was overthrown when Enel, who had come from Bilka took over Skypiea. Enel ruled Skypiea with a tyrannical hand, bestowing heaven's judgment on those who committed sacrilege against him, causing the skypieans to live in constant fear of him. End of the 400 Year War After the struggles of the Shandians and the Straw Hat Pirates against Enel, the Skypiean/Shandian war came to a close with the ringing of the Golden Bell of Shandora. With no home to return to, the Skypieans entered Skypiea and both sides of the war stood and wondered if things could really be fixed after 400 years of fighting.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 300 and Episode 193, The ringing of the bell ends the war. Later they are seen together celebrating with Norla and the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 301 and Episode 194, Everyone celebrating. After things had settled Gan Fall and the chef of the Shandians discussed who should lead the united people. Gan Fall reluctantly becomes the God of Skypiea again.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 302 and Episode 195, Gun Fall returns as God of Skipiea. Known Skypieans Trivia * The ancient drawing depicts the 3 races of the sky. However, the drawings also appear to depict a group of people working together towards one goal. With this noted at some point the Shandorians, Skypieans and Bilkans may have even been one and the same race (more believable since the Skypieans and Shandians wings are almost identical). Regardless of whether or not they were the same people, to date the history of them separating (or maybe just loosing contact with each other) has not been mentioned in the storyline. In fact the only mentioning of a link to the three races past appears to be the Bilkan's folklore about the Fairy Vearth. * The portrayal of the Skypieans is similar to the same portrayal of white settlers that traveled to American and meeting with the native Amercian Indians. Like the White Settlers, the Skypieans took the homeland of the Shandians from them, however unlike the White Settlers, a compromise was found between the two races in the end. References Site Navigation Category:Skypieans Category:Skymen